


Just Another Girl

by misacherry



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Adults, Beer, Boyfriends, Dialogue-Only, Implied Relationships, M/M, Reunions, School Reunion, Song Fic : Just Another Girl, Song Lyrics, slightly drunk mo guan shan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Even though Mo Guan Shan despises high school reunions, he still goes, hoping that a certain someone will show up.OrMo misses He Tian, but he’s too shy too admit it.





	Just Another Girl

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i’m just gonna say guan shan looks awfully cute in the latest chapter.  
Also, I’m not going to change the pronouns in the song as it is the lyrics and i’m trying to stick to it.

_ All of my friends say I should move on, _

** “It’s better like this...” **

_ She’s just another girl, _

** “I’m just wasting my time waiting for him.” **

_ Don’t let her stick it to your heart so hard. _

** “Can I get some beer?” **

_ And all of my friends say it wasn’t meant to be, _

** “High school sweethearts my ass, we only got together from-” **

_ And it’s a great big world, _

** “Mo Guan Shan don’t you dare finish that drink.” **

_ She’s just another girl. _

** “Bastard, took you long enough.” **


End file.
